Truth Be Told
by Igoresbigsis
Summary: This is a story of a girl named Claire that meets Ian Somerhalder. There will be some soft smut later in the fic. MULTI CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys,**

**This is the first of many chapters to come of my Ian Somerhalder Fanfic. I relly hope you like it and please excuse any typos in the writing.**

**I really think you will all like it. Please leave a review. I hope you follow the story!**

**-Char**

Fan fiction Ch.1

ISV

When I woke up I felt weird, as if someone just let off a bomb in my head; a hangover. I met a man at the bar last night. He saved me from the middle of a bar fight with my ex. My ex Josh started yelling and screaming at me out of drunkedness while taking a swing at my head with his fist. The man who I met blocking the blow. He then punched Josh in the face and Josh got kicked out. The man offered to buy me a drink as he told me his name. Ian. I told him my name, Claire. He offered to buy me a drink and I accepted. We talked just about generalities. Nothing major. He asked if I wanted to come and stay the night at his place seeing as I was not fit to drive. When I got to his house he said I could take the guest room. I tried walking but the heels didnt help much. I wasn't used to drinking this much. Ian saw my condition and picked me up, bringing me into his house. It was huge. He had the most beautiful tapestries and paintings I have ever seen. "You have a beautiful home" I said amazed. "It's just stuff I collected over the years. Mostly garage sales. No biggie" Ian said in a huff. Clearly he was struggling to carry me. "It's ok I can walk now." I said trying to get out of his arms. When he let me go I removed my heels and took a couple wobbly steps before following him through the house taking note of the bathrooms because I probably will need them later. Finally we got to the guest room and I stood frozen in my tracks. There was a huge bed with a royal blue bedspread right in the middle of the room. It was four times as big as my bed at home I said to my self. "This is from garage sales?" I said to Ian. "Surprisingly yes. The rich neighborhoods get rid of stuff just if juice gets spilled on the mattress. Anyways this is you room until we get you home tomorrow." He said with a smirk. "Thanks. Goodnight." I said to him. With a nod he left the room. Then I climbed into the bed with a sigh and drifted off to sleep. So now I am sitting here in darkness. I couldn't get to sleep after I found the pounding in my head. I wandered into the bathroom and found some aspirin and checked the clock. 7:30 well at least I could try to get some sleep. I don't want to be tired from lack of sleep last night. A couple hours later I could hear faint sounds from his kitchen. I assumed it was him considering that we were the only ones they were in the house last night. I got up and patted my tangled hair down and walked towards the kitchen. When I walked up the the door I saw Ian in dark green pajama pants that rode dangerously low on his waist making some bacon. When he noticed me he said "Hey. I made you some breakfast. I hope you don't mind fresh OJ." "No not at all. Thanks." I said, my voice barley a whisper. The aspirin must have kicked in sometime a while ago because my head was now a dull throb. I sat down at the table and noticed pancakes and toast sitting on a plate with a tall glass of orange juice on a coaster. "You went all out" I said breathlessly. "You tend to do that when you live alone and you finally have someone over." Ian said. "You are alone? You haven't found a single person to share this beautiful home with? You deserve a beautiful girl who loves you not the emptiness of a lonely house. Especially for someone as kind as you and-sorry I'm rambling off aren't I?" I said sulking in my seat. "Actually I think it's kind of cute." Ian said. He then stopped in his tracks. I did I double take too. Did he really just say that? Really? Finally Ian came and sat down and we ate. When it came time for me to leave, Ian took me to the bar to pick up my neglected car so I could go home. When I pulled out my keys, Ian said "One more thing before you leave, call me." He said. Slipping a piece of paper into my hand. Before he could leave I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, got in my car, and drove off towards my house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**its been a crazy week at school and i have had a lot of homework so i'm sorry for not getting this out sooner. the good news is the chapter is up and all is well...for now (DUH DUH DUUUUHHHHH) leave a review of what you think and suggestions for further chapters. so i present to you, Truth Be Told Chapter 2!**

Fan fiction Ch.2

ISV

I drove home with a smile on my face. Me. Not anyone else. Me. When I got home I put the number in my pocket and walked in the door. My small apartment was bad enough before but now, it was a wreck. "ROSE!" I yelled. Finally my best friend came around the corner from the small kitchen and looked like she just woke up. We have been friends forever but being a roommate with her isn't exactly serenity. "What. The hell. Happened. TO THIS APARTMENT?!" I screamed. My head was starting to hurt again. The aspirin must be wearing off. "It was Tank. He went on a rampage after you left and he refused to eat and use the bathroom so..._this_ happened." "TANK!" I yelled and my little dog came to me at once. "What did you do?" I said. He turned around and went to cower in the back corner like he always does when he is in trouble. "Please clean it up, you were supposed to make sure nothing happened." I said. I was just too tired to deal with this. I grabbed an ice pack out of the fridge and walked into my room. I laid there on the bed and drifted off to sleep. I woke up to my phone buzzing. I looked at the caller ID. It was Josh. "Hello?" I said, still groggy from sleep. "This is a bad time right?" He said. "We'll I'm awake now so talk." "Look I'm really sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I was a little on edge because of money problems and I took it out on you. I'm sorry." "It's fine. I'm over it. Just like in over you. Goodbye Josh." After I hung up I decided that I'd call Ian. I needed to get over myself. I needed to move on. I pulled the piece of paper out of my jean pocket and dialed it. After the first ring he answered. "Hello?" He asked. "Hey, um.. It's Claire. I...uh..was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight." "Sure. What time and what should I wear?" "Um.. Around 8:30 and you can be a little formal. Nothing too major." "Ok. I'll see you tonight." Ian said. "Kay. See you later." I said hanging up the phone. I had to cook something. Anything. Other than TV meals. "ROSE? DO YOU KNOW NOW TO COOK LASAGNA?" "WHY?" "CUZ I NEED LASAGNA OK?" "FINE!" Oh how our friendship works. "BTDUBS I NEED IT BY 8:30!" "REALLY?!" "YEA!" "FINE!" I looked at the clock. 6:50. Perfect. I dug through my closet and found a nice blue shirt an I paired it with a knee-length skirt, but the skirt shrunk a little in the wash, so it was kind of halfway up my thighs. When the house smelled like lasagna, and I broke out my best bottle of wine from the bottom of my closet, everything was ready. "HEY ROSE?!" I yelled. "I'm right there." She said. "Oh. Um listen I was wondering if you could hang out somewhere else for a while. I just don't want it to become awkward considering you'd be here. Sorry." "That's fine. I was planning on hanging out at the bar anyways. Maybe I'll meet someone like you did. See you later and enjoy the lasagna." "Ill save you a piece." Just as Rose opened the door, Ian was there looking ready to knock on the door. Rose looked at me and mouthed "Get it girl!" And then left. "Who was that?" Ian asked. He looked perfect in his black dress shirt and dress pants. "Oh that was my roommate Rose. She cooked tonight's dinner. Um, yea. Please sit down." "You look amazing." Ian said as he sat down. "Thanks. You look great as well." "Thanks. Hey I just want to know. What's your last name? Out of curiosity of course." "My last name is Guast. It's kind of weird." "Not really. Mine is Somerhalder. Not wierd. Just...different." "Well that's one way to put it I guess. So what is your favorite thing to do? I like reading and singing." "Actually as wierd as it sounds, I like to act. And I also love being with animals." "You know, I have an animal. TANK?!" Ian jumped at the thundering of Tanks paws clobbering through the kitchen. "Oh my god he is adorable. Where did you get him?" "I got him at a pet adoption in California. I love animals too. They were going to send him to a kill shelter in Pennsylvania. I rescued him I guess. He's kind of been my only boyfriend over the past couple of years not counting the one we met over." I said. "I think I can help with that." Ian said. "How?" I asked. Wondering what he was about to do. Ian sucked in a deep breath and said. "Claire, will you be my girlfriend?"


End file.
